


Is that a scar or a birthmark?

by PippinRose



Series: Philkas - Soulmates Bruises AU [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruises, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, good bruises though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinRose/pseuds/PippinRose
Summary: Soulmate AU where your injuries show up on the skin of your soulmate.----Just some Philkas fluff between soulmates in the barn.----Philip turns his head, so they're pressed nose to nose and he's staring into Lukas' eyes, the widest smile over his face. "I'm gonna teach you to be such a great swimmer." Lukas' tugs at Philip's waist, securing him on his lap. "You're gonna look so hot."





	Is that a scar or a birthmark?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dew On The Vine by Bear's Den- beautiful song, check it out!
> 
> I'm meaning to write a longer AU piece for this soulmate thing but for now just have some fluff while I sort a coherent plot for a larger work.

"Lukas?" Philip whispers, shifting slightly, from where he's tucked under Lukas' arm.

  
Lukas' delayed response is a quiet hum that echoes throughout the barn.

  
"I thought you were asleep." Philip presses closer into Lukas' side and the arms around him tighten.

  
"Well I'm not now, cause you're talking." Lukas grumbles. His eyes are still closed but he shuffles further back into the hay, bringing Philip with him.

  
"Ok, well if you're listening or not- I'm just gonna go ahead and talk." The words are muffled against Lukas' skin as Philip presses into his neck, his parted lips gently pressing against Lukas' pulse point. Philip can feel the steady heartbeat beneath his lips and the warmth of arms wrapped around him as he's held safely to Lukas' chest.

  
"Remember that day- the one you took me down to the waterhole and you wanted me to swim?" Philip quietly mumbles. The slight rise in heartbeat fluttering beneath Philip's lips says he does remember. "I want to do that again."

  
Lukas speaks into the pause that follows. "But you don't know to swim?" He lifts one eye open to look down at the boy in his arms and trails his fingers along Philip's spine.

  
"Yet." Philip corrects. "I've been practicing- with Gabe. Just along the edge of the wharf."

  
Lukas eyes are fully open now and he jostles Philip so they're face to face, their noses bumping together. "Philip-" Lukas starts.

  
"I want you to be there, the first time I'm in the water." Philip says.

  
"Of- of course." Lukas stutters slightly, that heavy pain, that only Philip could ever give him, settling deep in his stomach. "That's amazing. You're amazing." He presses up, capturing Philip's lips for a gentle kiss.

  
Philip's quiet laughter has him pressing back for more. Trailing lines of kisses along Philip's jawline and across both his cheeks, Lukas slides one hand up, cradling the back of Philip's head, and twisting his fingers through the long stands of brown hair.

  
"You're happy?" Philip asks, wrapping his arms around Lukas' neck and leaning into each kiss.

  
"Very." Lukas pauses, his mouth brushing the shell of Philip's ear as he speaks. "I'm proud of you. So proud of you." Philip turns his head, so they're pressed nose to nose and he's staring into Lukas' eyes, the widest smile over his face. "I'm gonna teach you to be such a great swimmer." Lukas' tugs at Philip's waist, securing him on his lap. "You're gonna look so hot." He quietly breaths out, before Philip's capturing his smirk in an open mouthed kiss.

  
It quickly becomes a mess of tongues and heavy breaths and Lukas pulls away first, relishing in the moan Philip makes as he tugs at Philip's lower lip.

  
Philip collapses forward onto him and groans. "Don't stop there- you asshole."

  
Lukas laughs, pushing Philip back up so he can lick along his lips, teasing quiet moans from the back of his throat; Lukas knew he could never get over how much he loved that sound. He nosed along Philip's jaw, nudging Philip's head backwards so he could kiss down the warm skin of his neck and trace the curve of his collarbone with his lips. Philip shivered with each hot press of lips against his skin and Lukas hummed against his neck, letting the vibrations echo through his bones.

Philip gasped as teeth bit into the soft flesh at the base of his neck and shoulder. The hand around his waist and in his hair, tugging gently in quiet reassurance, as Lukas sucked at his skin, bruising it between his teeth and soothing it with his lips.

Pulling away with a wet pop, Lukas admired his own work. A dark bruise was already forming on Philip's pink flushed skin and Lukas leant back in, carefully licking over the fragile skin to ensure he hadn't broken it or caused too much damage.

A hand pressing flat to his own chest had Lukas pulling back. He nudged foreheads with Philip, smiling into his brown eyes and swollen lips. Philip's hand had snaked under Lukas' shirt and Lukas let him trace over his ribs and linger at the scarred bullet wound in his chest.

He had no protests when Philip tugged him up from the hay bale he'd been leaning on and pulled his shirt over his head. Philip's thumb pressed into a spot on Lukas' shoulder and Lukas grinned, knowing that it was a perfect mirror of the new bruise on Philip's skin. Philip looked entranced, tracing the mark with gentle touches and Lukas pressed back into Philip's neck, intending to mark him more.

  
"Na ah." Philip pulled away, sliding down Lukas' chest with a smirk. "It's my turn now."

He started at the mirrored mark, gently nipping and sucking along the skin as he climbed up Lukas' neck. Lukas titled his head back to allow him space and loosely set both his hands in Philip's hips. He felt his breath hitch as Philip's lips pressed firmly around the pulse point in his neck. Philip worked slowly, teasing at the skin just below his jaw and creating a kiss of deep red upon Lukas' skin.

When Philip pulled away, his mouth was quickly captured again, Lukas desperately chasing the cause of the pain in his stomach. Philip laughed, pulling away for a quick second to see the dark bruise on Lukas' jaw.

Lukas whined at the mirrored bruise he could see on Philip's skin. "Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful- now we've both got to wear scarves or hoods for the rest of the week."

  
Philip smirked, pressing his lips back to Lukas' neck. "But at least we're wearing scarves together."

**Author's Note:**

> That could have easily turned to smut, so I apologize for leaving it here, cause I haven't written smut before.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Is there anything I could improve on?
> 
> Kudos! Comments! Subscribes! I'd love you!


End file.
